fosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
So I see you decided to continue on... Farewell, good. I'm glad to see we have such... gutsy people wishing to join our home. Any who, let's begin with the rules and such, so that you may know what we will expect out of you throughout your journey, as fate either snatches you within it's grasps, or gives you pleasure beyond compare. If you have any problems with the rules and such and how the Daimyo has set upon this bloody village, then I understand, perhaps you just weren't cut out for this sort of life. We understand and hope that one day you'll open your minds just as we have, so that one day you may join us and embark in such a great journey. Rules of Fate of Shinobi! 1. Out of Character. * What happens in role play; happens within role play. What happens out of role play, doesn't concern these characters whatsoever. So honestly, I advise you to simply try to stay as friendly as possible out of character. If there is a problem with someone, then honestly, don't RP with them. * Think about why you joined RPing in general. For some, people use RP as an escape, to get away from the struggles of life and such, to relieve the burdens that simply overwhelm the mind, using it as some sort of therapy. Some RP just for the heck of it, the fun of meeting new people, developing new stories, and simply having a blast with the client's graphics and such. Despite one's reason to RP I beseech you, I caution you, I advise to the uttermost highest degree to not fight, and just move on from immature quarrels. If you cannot get along, then leave. We'd rather have 3 members that get along, than an RP falling out because of drama. The only drama we want to see is between characters in character. * In addition to this, let's remember. We may all be different, and may be from different locations, backgrounds, and have different codes of ethics, we can still come together and have fun. That's the thing about RP, RP allows people from all over and create something special together. Let's do that rather than simply trying to find ways to be different and difficult. Naruto RP is fun, and has been taken to the extreme for far too long, let's have some fun now. * Last thing. If there is harassment, Immaturity, disrespect, drama, or anything else that doesn't comply with our policy of roleplay first, out of character second, then the person causing the aggravation will be given a warning, and if it continues, they will be brought before the council and more than likely will be asked to leave. 2. In Character. * This is where we all come together and allow our imagination to flow. In this group, we encourage the idea of new clans, the idea of original jutsu, and we enjoy the thought of having new characters come out and RP with us during our Journey. There will be limitations as to what someone can or can't do though. This isn't to restrict you, it's honestly just to keep things organized and realistic within the sense of the anime. Think about it this way, would the rp legitimately be fun if there were a ton of Madara's, Hashirama's, Jinchuuriki, Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, and simply just crazy OP characers?! Of course it would be exciting, but it wouldn't be legitimately as fun as having limited characters. It's not the amount of jutsu's one has, it's about the friendships that one forges, that's what makes RP funs. * In the mist, we do not require for someone to be registered with us to RP, with that being said though, if someone was to RP with us, they will be counted as an NPC and not as a full fledged member and will not receive the same "benefits" as members within the village. This may seem "unfair" to some, why not just come and join us rather than stay a day to RP? It's not like we're asking you to pay or anything, just take a few minutes to legitimately create your character, have a story, and have some fun. Missions * During Missions, more than likely, you'll be with some other people. Solo missions are cool and all, but it kinda takes out the whole aspect of having people to RP with, to have fun and such. If character development is needed to an extreme for a solo mission, then just go right ahead.~ It's fine and all, but at the same time, we want to emphasize that if the mission is harder than the character's rank, more than likely the mission should end in a failure if there is no back-up. And also, the Kage more than likely wouldn't shove a C-Rank Shinobi on an S-Rank Mission, so this is why we have the mission template set up and such. It also IS possible for a RPC to die during a mission, it's pretty common in all honesty with the higher rank of the mission. * Also during a mission, one is allowed 3 reposts per mission to ensure that one doesn't simply just die. We're sure that you didn't join just to have a rpc die on a mission, unless you're that cruel. We want people to have a blast, but at the same time, we'd like to show the realistic feel to an extent with the anime, so one can see some seriousness with their RPC. NPC * Non-Playable-Characters do exist within this RP. And there are three types of NPC's that operate and give life to this RP as a whole. # The first kind of NPC that exist during this RP are people that dwell in the village. Store owners, War veterans, Academy Students, Old lades, you name it. These give the village some sort of spark, some sort of life. These NPC's have an affect on the character's fame throughout the village. The more that RPC's help out these sorts of NPC's the more the character is liked, and vice versa. # The Second kind of NPC that exist during this RP consist of lower-level shinobi, bandits, or "enemies." These can be auto-hit and such within the post of the RPC's that go against these beings. # The Third kind of NPC that exist during this RP consist of shinobi that more than likely are meant to be killed in some way, but aren't able to be autohit. More than likely these rpc's are bad guys of some sort, and need a fair pounding. These guys can range from C- Rank all the way to S- Rank. In this category would be the people wishing to RP with the group that is not yet apart of this group AND will not be allowed to use a shinobi higher than B - Rank unless it is verified with the "Daimyo." Exams * There will be chances to level up characters and such, growing from Genin to Chuunin, Chuunin to Jounin. The chuunin exams aren't something that is scheduled every week or whatnot, it happens where a group proves their talent, and their Jounin recommends them for the test and such. During the examination though, one can die, but more than likely, their Jounin or the Mizukage would attempt to stop this from happening. During the exams, one is allowed 2 reposts during the course of the examination if there are any mistakes. Arc * These are usually big points in one or more character's life, or the progressing of a village. They may be in the form of a mission, but arcs are majorly important to developing the RP as a whole, and is beneficial to whomever can take place within the arc. The arc MAY have some type of significant item drop, or some sort of weapon, or armor or something. In all honesty, it is encouraged to participate in the arcs because more than likely the people in the village will need you! 3. Role Play Rules. * As one may already know, the rules of RP exist here. Autohitting, god-modding, and all the other crazy stuff won't be tolerated and more than likely will be asked to provide a repost. If you're unsure with the standard RP rules, we'll be more than happy to have you go through the lovely academy, where you'll learn them like the back of your hand. :) * In addition to this, if someone is challenged or whatnot, they have the right to decline a fight. However, if that said person is engaged in role play, they can be attacked by the said person. If someone has a weapon, or a tool that someone wants, they are allowed to take it. * Body Flicker and Body Replacement are able to used 3x in battle defensively; offensively, these are able to be used freely.